


No Choice

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin 中毒 AU, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, OOC, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sweet Sex, 意识混乱, 比较温馨的短篇, 短暂失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 小短篇，突然兴起，中了毒意识混乱，失去记忆的Ani，来到了科洛桑下层的妓院，前来帮他解毒的老王，假装性工作者混入了服务系统——
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	No Choice

Obiwan站在那扇门外，金红色的长发柔软曲卷，整齐的拢在脑后，淡蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下变成了琥珀般透明的颜色。

他招手示意旁边的人，一个数据板递到了他面前，不同种族性别的照片随着他手指的滑动，充满性暗示的动作和姿态，让人不得不感叹如今科洛桑情色行业的繁荣。

“他选的这个？”Obiwan甚至没有抬眼，他挑起眉，胡须掩盖下的表情有一些，复杂。

照片上的人并没有像其他人一样，夸张的展示自己丰满的臀部和柔软的身型。他穿着干净洁白的衬衫，端庄顺从的坐在那里。平和，淡然，甚至没有露出一点笑容，只是用温柔怜悯的眼睛注视着镜头，好像能够穿透人的灵魂看到他们的心灵。

“是的，他选了这个。”身边的人目光呆滞的说道。

“你可以离开了，并且保证不会有人来打扰我们，”Obiwan冷冷地说，轻轻摆动着手指，把原力的控制渗入到他的精神里。

“我保证不会有人来打扰你们，”旁边的人麻木顺从地重复道。

Obiwan拨弄了两下屏幕，将手里的数据板还给他，低声说道，“当我们离开后，你不记得有jedi武士来过这里。”

“当你们离开后，我不记得有jedi武士来过这里。”那人不假思索地回答，恭敬的鞠了一躬转身离开。

Obiwan长叹了口气，他的手按在太阳穴上用力揉动了两下，下定决心推开门。

Anakin站在窗边，年轻的学徒身材修长，血气方刚。他的穿着普通标志的棕色长袍，简朴的制服更能显露出他年轻强健的肌肉，透过他的身体，Obiwan能感觉到原力中那种明亮如恒星般的光芒。

听见有人走进来，他回过头，蓝色的眼睛不停地闪烁，激动，害羞，一点点炽热的渴望。

Obiwan一时间不知道该说什么，他撑着胳膊靠在门框上，有些聊侃的意味看着自己年轻的学徒。

“你好。”Anakin小声说道，像是突然感觉这样直白赤裸的目光很不礼貌，他匆忙别开眼睛，小心的看着地板。

“很荣幸为你服务。”Obiwan微微笑了一下，眼角出现了一点微弱的笑纹。

那双蓝色的眼睛突然跳跃起激情的火花，Anakin有些怔怔的盯着他，沉醉在一种温暖熟悉的感觉中，绵软，顺滑在他周围扩散，流动，抚摸过他的心尖。不仅仅是心中，他的原力也在试探着接近那个温暖光明的身体。

这是Obiwan非常熟悉，甚至感到头疼的触碰。他能看出在那双冒着热情火焰的眼睛里，麻烦在酝酿。总是这样Anakin是他全部麻烦源头。

他叹了口气，目光在狭小的房间里搜索了一圈，自然的走到桌子前到了点水在杯子里。

Anakin不明所以的看着他，他觉得自己该做点什么，但却不太敢靠近这个美丽到不真实的人。虽然根据他那点可怜的认知，做爱的时候两个人应该先把衣服脱掉。

“你可以先坐在床上。”Obiwan说道，他低着头，从腰带上拿出准备好的药剂倒在水里，等待它的外壳完全溶解。

“那是什么？”Anakin突然问道，他皱着眉看着Obiwan莫名其妙的动作。

“一些备用品。”Obiwan回头，对上那种疑惑真诚的目光，不由得有点想笑，这样的Anakin可很少能见到。这个有点自负，有点鲁莽，十分令人头疼的大男孩，如果不是中了迷药，恐怕绝对不会在自己面前露出如此幼稚的表情。

但这让他看上去更加可爱，带着属于他这个年纪的懵懂和柔软。让Obiwan有点想伸手，抚摸他柔软的短发。

“看来你是第一次来这种地方。”他笑着聊侃道，看着英俊的面庞微微泛出羞涩的红晕。

“不需要害羞，这很正常。”Obiwan坐在他身边，温柔从容的直视他的眼睛。

原力中两股生命的活力反复的试探，最终碰撞挤压在一起。

在这个科洛桑下层的妓院里，Anakin竟然感受到一种平和温馨的气息，它完全来自于身边的人，他轻柔的微笑，美丽的眼睛，金红色的齐肩长发，以及带着沐浴露气息的胡须。Obiwan低下头，认真的检查着自己的通讯器，只留给他温柔轮廓的剪影。

让人想靠近，非常想亲吻他脸颊上的泪痣。

Anakin这样想，也这样做了。他缓缓的贴近盯着自己手腕的人，然后飞快的在他脸颊上轻吻了一下，只是一下。Anakin立刻就开始后悔，他的嘴唇甚至还没来得及好好感受那光滑柔软的肌肤，他的呼吸也没有闻到更多甜蜜新鲜的暖意。

“你在做什么？”Obiwan被他吓了一跳。他放下手中还没有发送完的信息，绷起脸，上唇的胡须微微抖动，看上去有点生气。

Anakin呆呆的看着他，被这种愤怒搞得有点不知所措，即使愤怒也让Obiwan看上去更加动人。他多么希望自己的亲吻可以抚平这个美人眉间的深痕。可悲的是他察觉到，当Obiwan开始愤怒的时候，自己下体变得很硬，裤子都有些变紧。

少年不自然的夹了一下腿，身体坐回到屁股上，微微缩起肩膀将手夹在腿间，掩盖那里不太自然的凸起。

“现在还不可以亲亲嘛？抱歉，我不知道你们的规定。”他蜷缩着身体真诚的道歉，微微颤抖的睫毛带着一种天真无辜的气息，瞪大的眼睛有点盈盈的水光，声音里也带着柔软的鼻音。

Obiwan也无法真的跟他生气，这不是他的错，他的学徒现在并不清醒。

“可能别人可以。”Obiwan干巴巴的说道，他低下头继续给委员会发送消息。

Anakin看着他，莫名觉得被冷淡的委屈。

“你很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”Obiwan头也不抬的随口敷衍，那种疏离的态度和丝毫没有想下一步行动的反应有点激怒了一边的年轻人。

“我选了b2套餐，”他小声嘀咕了一句，看到Obiwan毫无反应，又提高了点声音“三个标准时的钱。”

Obiwan依然哼了一声，表示回应。

“也许现在应该，”Anakin的眼睛向着身后的床斜了一下，一个不太高明却十分清晰的暗示。

但Obiwan还是没有接收到。

“你看上去不需要钱。”Anakin鼓起勇气说道“为什么要来做这种事？”

Obiwan差点笑出声，这终于引起了他的注意。“你认为呢？”他发送出消息后，放下胳膊有些无奈又有点好笑的看着他发脾气的学徒。“还没有开始就已经想着劝我从良了嘛？”

“我不知道，”Anakin斟酌着词语和声调，尽量不像是辩解，而是温和的暗示。“你的备注里都是真的吗？”

Obiwan愣了一下，然后想起来他是在性工作者的资料库里选中了自己。但那些背景，工作范围，接受的x取向和项目，全部都是他随机乱选的。

很显然，当那些非常淫乱专业的词语出现在jedi大师眼前的时候，他根本没想仔细去辨认。

他也不想自己的脑袋去费力挑选口交、足交还是双龙、内射这样的选项。

“你真的可以……”Anakin低下头，红着脸盯着Obiwan的胸口。“产乳吗？”

见到Obiwan怪异的目光盯着他，Anakin以为自己对他专业的质疑惹得这个成熟香甜的男士不太高兴。他犹豫了一下，想到自己是花了钱来消费的，心理又觉得硬气了一些。

“我想先从接吻开始，”他突然凑过来，强壮的肩膀压的Obiwan向后撤了一些。

那么柔软的嘴唇，带着未经世事般的粉嫩，一半都遮盖在金色的胡须下面。近在咫尺，闻得到他的气息，听的见他的喘息，看得见他的颤抖和允许。

被擒住的嘴唇来回揉动，舌头胡乱的深入陌生的口腔来回舔弄。毫无技巧的撩拨掠夺，品尝到清甜的津液，Anakin的手捧住了柔软胡须覆盖的脸庞，急切的想探索更娇嫩的嫩肉，柔滑的舌头。他的吻变的越来越深，嘴唇轻轻嘬弄着Obiwan，呼吸里也带上了欲望的热度。

“好了——”Obiwan被他搞得也有些动情，他别过头，不想Anakin看到他尴尬微红的面孔，淡蓝色的眸子有些狼狈的躲闪开少年执着热烈的追求。

“我们可以开始下一步了吗？”Anakin扶着他的脸，低垂的目光盯着被自己咬到红肿湿润的嘴唇，就在他要再次贴上去的时候，Obiwan推开了他。

“不，就到这里。”Obiwan深吸口气，尽力调整好自己的喘息，不想让Anakin感觉到他的不自然。他看了一下被子里的药剂，已经溶解的差不多，便掏出小型的注射器。

“这连一个项目都不算。”Anakin急忙叫道，他不甘心Obiwan就这样离去，“B2一共有三个项目，你需要给我——”

Obiwan转过身，他的腰扭成一个流畅妖娆的曲线，Anakin看到那个饱满挺翘的臀部，握着拳头暗暗咽了下唾液。

“三个？”Obiwan挑眉看着他，手指熟练的弹动了一下针管，目光顺着英俊焦躁的面孔缓缓滑落，看到学徒鼓胀臃肿的胯下，覆盖着胡须的面孔带着隐约的笑意说道“你确定？”

Anakin的拳头越握越紧，他的眼睛由于过度愤怒和焦躁而带上了危险阴郁的气息。感觉到原力中一闪而过的黑暗，Obiwan变的严肃起来，他放下针管惊讶的看着Anakin变的越来越紧绷的面孔。

那不是他认识的正直又莽撞的学徒，他的原力在攻击自己，意识也变的愈加阴暗。

“Anakin？”他皱起眉小声呼唤，“保持冷静。”

“你是属于我的。”Anakin慢慢靠近，他高大的身影笼罩了Obiwan的身体，将他拘谨在阴影里。钢铁般坚硬的手臂按住了柔软扭动的腰部，就在Obiwan想要抬手阻止的时候，强大的原力突然将他的动作压制住。

他只能惊愕的看着抱着自己的学徒，不断提醒他保持冷静。

手里已经准备好的针管掉落在桌上，当他看到Anakin的目光和蓝眼睛中几乎能够引燃空气的激情。

“你做什么？”

太晚了，他不应该在这样的时候，戏弄自己的学徒。

这个狂热迷恋，崇拜自己，欲望如同海啸般汹涌的年轻人。

“操你”

“嗯……哈……Ani……啊！”

床上软润肉感的身体猛的弹起，接着又被迅速的压着肩膀按下去。

砰！砰、砰——

沉闷肉体撞击声再次响起，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛挺着饱满的胸肌，只能干长着嘴，一句话也说不出。

“啊……Ani……Anakin……轻一点…啊……嗯………太……太快了………让我休息……啊！……啊啊啊……休息一下”

可上面赤裸强壮的少年，却像没有听到他的哀求，沉重的躯体再次压下，精壮结实的肌肉贴在Obiwan的身体上，按着他的双手在头侧，十指交缠，舌头擒住了胡须下柔软的唇，放肆的啃咬。胯下更是一刻也不停顿快速，深重的抽动。

“唔……唔、唔！……唔唔……哈……唔……”

被自己学徒堵住了嘴唇，来回的追逐吮吸，大开的股间嫩臀蜜穴，被年轻已经粗壮可观的阴茎带出了些许的润滑透明的液体，每一次抖动，都没给他任何喘息的时间，只是带着报复的劲头猛烈的撞动。

“呜！……唔唔！……呜呜呜……”

强有力的耸动下白嫩柔软的臀紧贴着年轻人的胯下，阴茎抽出时，Obiwan不知是迎合还是被惯性的带动，随着他的抽出而紧跟着抬起臀部上提。Anakin爽的再次狠狠干而入时，又绞吸着那侵犯着他的巨物连根没入。

“好棒——，啊，你好厉害。”Anakin在亲吻间含糊不清的嘟囔，即使Obiwan躲开了他的嘴唇，年轻人也没有生气，他轻柔的吮吸着柔软的耳垂，浮着绒毛一般的脖颈儿，慢慢品味布丁一般颤动可爱的肉体。

十指交缠，被他操弄的泪眼朦胧的中年男性发出一阵阵吸气般的呻吟。不止身下的后穴被撞击的痉挛战栗，连嘴唇也被凶狠不知轻重的咬破了皮。麻痒到了极限，又不得纾解，那淫浪绵软的身体不自觉的向Anakin胯下送，借由被狠插蜜汁嫩穴，来缓解内心急切不满的淫欲。

他选中了最美味可口的身体，Anakin的喉咙里发出如同野兽般满足的声音。

Obiwan的身体好软，好适合做爱，只要一插进去就会挤出来温暖润滑的液体，被饱满火热的肉壁裹着，不论他如何啜泣、抗拒、甚至使用原力来反抗自己。只要轻轻的捅进去，来回抽动几下，这个嘴硬的家伙就会把自己的阴茎咬紧，用那张紧致柔软的小嘴狠狠吮吸。明明很想要，明明就是贪婪淫乱的身体，不然他为什么会这么软，这么舒适，这么让人沉迷。

Anakin一边按着Obiwan的双手，压在他身上疯狂的掠夺着肺里不再充足的气息，一边抽动在娇嫩湿热的后穴里尽情的享受着美好肉体的舒爽服侍。

被吻的快要窒息，Obiwan的脸颊通红，紧压着的身子挣扎着试图推开身上的Anakin，嫩穴深处却激动的疯狂痉挛着，用里面更为娇嫩饱满的肌肉，颤抖着服侍着强挤进去的硕挺龟头。

Anakin尽情的狠操着快要窒息的人，享受被高潮窒息中的嫩穴疯狂绞吸、蠕动着把他胯下滚烫的性器往更深的地方吸，却又受不住摇头啜泣流泪的凄惨模样。一贯淡定平静的情绪被打破，跟着自己的动作一起跌入到欲望和快感的漩涡里，越来越强烈的快感，越陷越深的欲望。

就应该这样，Anakin满足的呜咽，他的原力强行窜进濒临破碎的精神中，感受着Obiwan的饥渴和哀求，就应该是这样的。

他就是应该跟我，完全融为一体。

被强硬的侵犯，蹂躏到在无声的呐喊中，Obiwan眼睛突然呆滞，身前射出了几股白浊的液体。被干翻的嫩穴裹着学徒的阴茎，颤巍巍的蠕动着，往外吐着黏腻的白浆，遍布红潮的身子战栗着高潮了几分钟，才在泪水朦胧中恢复一丝神智。

松开的嘴唇泛着晶莹的光泽，白皙鼓胀的胸部剧烈的起伏喘息，脸颊上染着红晕被泪痕沾染的更加动人。浅金色的睫毛湿漉漉，闪烁着诱人欺凌的脆弱和美丽。

“Ani……啊……”

Obiwan发出一点撒娇般的呻吟，被放开的手腕圈上了年轻人汗水淋漓的脖颈儿，迷蒙失神的面孔饱含期待的望着Anakin，随着在次开始的抽动混身颤抖。

“啊……啊……哈……Ani……用力……啊……好爽……好硬……Ani，好舒服……”

他抱着Anakin贴向自己胸前的脑袋，手指插入到卷曲的棕发里，挺着腰直往年轻的胯下送，贪婪的后穴卖力的吞咽张合，想要把两个沉甸甸的大囊袋都吞进去。

“没有，你应该有奶的。”Anakin有点迷惑，他本来就受到药物控制的头脑，随着剧烈的运动和消耗变的越来越不清晰。

他搂着白嫩柔软的身躯，含住他胸前嫩粉色的乳珠啃咬，用力嘬吸，不断回想着Obiwan的介绍。他可以产乳，可以受孕，被操弄到极致的时候还会接连潮吹不止。

Anakin在看到他的第一眼，就毫不犹豫的选择了这个人。即使他看上去年纪大了一些，无趣又克制。但Anakin就是知道，他要比其他那些家伙，更能满足自己。

他插在Obiwan的身体里来回乱顶，转着圈的研磨，想要寻找到可以受孕的入口用力顶进去。可怜Obiwan身体里并没有这种东西，这样徒劳的乱撞只是让他感觉到徒劳的磨蹭和总是搔不到痒处的遗憾。

“啊……哈……哈……不要……不要乱动………肚子……啊……”

抱着他的手臂又收的紧了些，紧紧裹着粉嫩坚硬的乳头，Anakin心下发狠，阴茎猛的抽出一截，接着用力咬了下的奶头，胯下又重又狠的狂猛顶了回去！

“啊！啊！！好痛！！”

淡蓝色的眼眸瞬间睁大，闪现出惊恐又满足的神色。插入的巨物过于猛烈，身子惯性上耸，却被紧紧抱着，只能硬生生的承受。

“你做什么……啊！！！”

Anakin的插动一下比一下狠，好像坚信这样就可以顶开那个幻想中的内腔口，插到他的生殖腔里随意的射精，让他受孕，让他膨胀，让他松软甜美的肉体包裹着自己的孩子慢慢变大。

剧烈快速的震动，让Obiwan爽到哭泣：“好厉害……Ani……啊……又要，我要……啊！……好舒服……里面…………好酸……Ani……就是那里……啊”

Anakin从他身上起来，一只强壮的手臂支在身侧，抬起Obiwan的左腿。另一只手仔细的用指甲抠弄较小敏感的乳头，他皱着眉撅起嘴，似乎不是很明白为什么自己这样用力也没有吮吸出应有的液体。

“不要，啊好痛！你做什么？”这样敏感柔软的部位，被手指翻来覆去的揉动抠弄，Obiwan难耐的扭着腰挣扎。他已经快没了理智，流着口水的红唇含着自己的一根手指，迷醉而沉迷的享受着Anakin给予他的无上的快感。

这好不jedi，不可以依恋，不可以有激情，不可以骑在学徒的阴茎上扭动着腰纵情呻吟。

可是好舒服，快要融化了，少年结实精壮，热血沸腾的身体，坚硬，有力，持久又舒适。

好想坐在上面跳动，好舒服……他搔痒饥渴的身体，只有Anakin，只有他跳动的阴茎，滚烫的精液……

盯着Obiwan被自己干到失神迷醉的神情，听着那蜜汁被自己插到爆出来的声响，Anakin充满了占有的成就感，越插越用力，越看越满足。他也不知道为什么，连原力中都是惬意的呼喊，每一寸肌肤，每一根毛孔，都在喋喋不休的述说着占有他的满足。

按着柔软的肩头，抬起白晰匀称的大腿，目光下是Obiwan淫荡而失神的面孔，胡须下微张的嘴唇里发出持续脆弱的呻吟，要他进入的更深，更用力。他想要自己更粗暴的侵犯，诱惑而充满情欲的身子，被自己干的一下一下往床头耸动，Anakin不得不按住了他光裸的肩头，迫使Obiwan能承受自己所有的力气。

娇小又弹性十足的后穴，天生淫荡湿热，里面饱含着滑腻的液体，伸进淫穴深处的感觉爽到后背窜到头皮的酥麻。Obiwan喘息着，眼眸涣散迷离的搂着他的脖子，双腿大张，本能的迎合着他的深插和撞击。他那种略带羞怯忧郁的目光，是最佳的催情剂。

他的声音，时而难耐时而满足，刚恢复一丝清明的双眸，又变得如梦境中涣散分离。Anakin能在他眼里，看到自己的倒影。

他已经不再是少年了，而是一个成熟的男性，每一块肌肉都结实有力，威猛高大的像是一座不可撼动的山峰。如果能够笼罩他，将Obiwan压在身下，牢牢呵护在自己的手心里，让他与世隔绝，只生活在自己构成的世界里。

年轻学徒的肌肉突然充满了爆发力，绷紧的如山棱般硬朗。

大床随着他猛烈的进攻，晃出咯吱咯吱的声响，而Obiwan断断续续的呻吟声和他的粗喘声，伴随着插动搅乱的液体拍打，在房间中交织成了一曲淫靡的舞曲。

Obiwan泛红的身子沁出了薄汗，绯色的乳头在泛着情欲光泽的胸前格外明显。吸引着这些年一直渴望的年轻人，好想含进去，再试一次，说不定只要操的更用力，就可以品尝到带着甜味的奶滴。

Obiwan搂着他的脖子，半褪的袍子压在身后，前胸，锁骨处，都是深深浅浅的吻痕，汗湿的金色长发凌乱散乱在枕头上，泛红的眼角还挂着泪痕。

“Ani……用力……再深一些……啊！……哈啊……还要……”

同样渴望着爱人的jedi，当成一场春梦般的尽显淫荡本色，敞开了身子迎接Anakin的侵犯，压抑了多年的那不可告人的欲望终于得到了缓解，那被用力的贯穿，被阴茎填满的充实感满足，在体内搅动挤出已经存积的液体。

咕唧，咕唧。

快要把他折磨到疯掉的酸痒感得到缓解，可随之而来的是更加强烈的酸胀感，想要Anakin再插进来，继续狠狠的捣弄，撞击，把里面发骚发烫的嫩肉磨到没有知觉的麻木。

柔软骚浪的嫩穴紧紧的吸着他的阴茎，像是一张有着无数嫩肉的小嘴般，吐着蜜汁按摩吮吸着他胯下的性器，Anakin终于低吼，在这个骚浪的肉体内爆射出自己一股又一股的滚烫浓浆。

他抓着Obiwan的头发，强迫他无法闪躲，被内射到失神僵直的面孔，带着一点羞涩尴尬的躲避，高潮中无限放松空洞的神情，让他忍不住心中的温柔，俯下身亲吻Obiwan微张的嘴唇。

失去理智的年轻人，看着那个吞吐着自己狰狞巨物的嫣红色小穴，饥渴的蠕动着，收缩着，饱含着蜜汁，吮吸，绞缠着自己怒涨的欲望。

好爽……爽上天了……让他的大脑中一片空白。

“不要，Anakin！停下来，啊，不行……我不能再，啊！停，停下……”

他只知道压着Obiwan，狂插猛干，尽情的发泄着体内汹涌难止的兽欲。听见哭泣的求饶，还不管不顾的还插在里面冲刺着，知道身下的人昏厥，后穴还抽搐着服侍自己。

“我还没有，”Anakin为他的哀求沾沾自喜，得意的顶撞道，“还可以的，我还可以继续。”

直到自己再次攀上极乐的巅峰，怒吼着，红着双眼，在被他干肿的嫩穴内，爆射出滚烫的浓浆，顺着两人交合的缝隙，一点一点溢出白色薄膜一样的精液。

Obiwan也只是身子本能的战栗了几下，喉咙里发出几声嘤咛声。Anakin趴在他怀里堵住被灌精的后穴，搂着柔软白嫩的身子不肯放手，

“我好喜欢你。”他将头埋在Obiwan胸前，小声的哼唧，“好喜欢，不，我觉得自己好像爱上了你。”

没有听见Obiwan回道，Anakin不高兴的咕噜了几声，用手摸索着拽起Obiwan的手放在自己脸上。

“不要再卖身了，跟我离开这里吧。”

“哦？去哪里？”

“随便，跟你在一起，去哪里都可以。”Anakin小声说道，他的意识已经越来越不清晰。

“我怎么记得你是个jedi武士。”Obiwan觉得有点好笑，他看着Anakin坚硬卷曲的发顶，无论他已经长的多么成熟，生理上多么的具有魅力。在他身边，Anakin依旧像个孩子一样，出于本能的寻求安全感。

“那就不做jedi，”Anakin抱住他的脖子，生怕被他推开一般，小心翼翼的说“我们结婚吧，永远，永远跟你在一起……Obiwan”

他的声音越来越小，直至沉沉睡去，发出一些不太明显的呼噜。

Obiwan慢慢平复自己的呼吸，睁开双眼，只能看到深色健壮的肩膀。Anakin正搂着他睡的香甜，少年的脑袋枕在他肩膀上，只要一侧头就能看到他轻巧纤长的睫毛在美梦中轻轻摇晃。

Obiwan想要起身，但稍微一动，后穴里传来又酸又痒还火辣辣的疼痛。他叹了口气，伸手用原力将桌子上的注射器抓到手里，轻轻按着Anakin的脑袋，小心的将针头插进他的身体里。

梦中的人微微挣扎了一下，敏感的皱起了眉，但感觉到熟悉的气息，和脑袋上温柔的抚摸，还是慢慢变的平静。

Anakin醒来的时候，正躺在床上，他猛的坐起来，引得旁边的人抬头瞥了他一眼。

“Master？！我们在哪里？”

“科洛桑下层的夜店。”Obiwan回答道，他坐在沙发上不太自然的换了另一侧翘起的腿。

“发生了什么？我只记得那个该死的悬赏猎人弄晕了我。”Anakin大喊道，他想下床站起来，但只觉得一阵天翻地覆的眩晕。

“很显然，你中毒之后的第一件事是惦记着来情色场所。”Obiwan挑起眉聊侃道，“Anakin，看看你的潜意识里都是什么。”

Anakin的脸刷一个红个透顶，他的余光四下打量这个过度装饰的房间，那些充满暗示性的图画和道具都证实了Obiwan的话语。

“我很抱歉，Master，”他立刻说道，难得的诚恳真挚，生怕Obiwan因此指责他。要知道，为了让master接受自己的感情，接受自己能爬上他的床，他可是费了好大的力气。对于刚刚互相表白心意的情侣，这简直是毁灭性的打击，Anakin只觉得全身发凉，失去了对自己引以为傲的原力的感应，如果真的在昏迷后，跟别人发生了关系，原力啊，那真叫他觉得恶心。

“想看看你选的套餐吗？”

“Master”Anakin惊恐的睁大了眼睛，他走上去想解释，可Obiwan只是举着数据板递到了他面前。

深喉，胸推，冰火——

Anakin甚至都不确定自己是否真的明白这是什么，他的手紧张的发抖，只是在睫毛下偷偷瞥着master的表情。

“我中了毒并不那么清醒，这里面一定有让人癫狂的药物。”年轻的学徒小声嘀咕道，尽力解释，但还是有点绝望的垂头丧气，生怕激怒Obiwan。

这样小心翼翼，知道自己犯了错的Anakin很可爱，他低着头气鼓鼓的盯着地面，在奔溃的边缘努力克制着自己的情绪。

Obiwan站起来，拍拍他的手，试图安慰徒弟，“不要过度担心，”他说，“都过去了，Anakin。”

“对不起，Master。”

他抬头看看Anakin，后者正垂头丧气地站在那里，对可能发生过的那些悲剧有种无可奈何的恨意。Obiwan觉得这很有意思。

“我没有怪你。”

他捂起嘴，借着干咳用袖子掩饰了一下自己的笑容，转身推开了房门。

“我们必须马上回去了，Anakin。”

“Yes， Master。”Anakin沉闷的回答到，他想把手里的数据板扔到一边，手指却无意间滑动了界面。

一张照片，那个熟悉的面孔出现在眼前。

“Master？！”蓝色的眼睛骤然亮起，带着一种难以置信的惊喜和被欺骗的懊恼。

“好了，Anakin。”Obiwan没有回头，只是背对着他摆了摆手。

Anakin快步跟上去，他从身后抱住了Obiwan，用鼻子深深呼吸他头顶的味道，沉醉在性爱后暧昧亲昵的温暖中。

“我就知道，”年轻的学徒露出那种狡黠的，得逞般的笑容。

“我永远都会选择你。”

——————————END————————————


End file.
